Coffee Addiction, Sex Addition
by copperandstars
Summary: A cup of coffee leads these two to get very intimate on the floor of the diner. Warning: This is possibly a topic that isn't right for everyone, so please procede with caution. This is an AU and an unconventional couple. One parter.


Title: Coffee Addiction, Sex Addition

Author: copperandstars

Concept: A traditional cup of coffee sets off a chain of events that aren't so traditional. This story is defiantly not for those who like traditional pairings of characters. You may be surprised by who the characters are, so take caution when reading.

Disclaimer: I own only the concept.

Author's Note: Please read and review. This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfiction and would appreciate it.

I.

There was something that tingled in her hands when he touched her. It was shocking and it caused her to pull away. Looking up, she noticed it in his eyes. He had felt it. Embarrassed, she looked into the cup of coffee that had caused their hands to meet.

She drank the coffee and looked at her watch. If she didn't leave now, she would be late. She dropped money on the table and rushed out of the diner, leaving behind her a confused man and an empty cup. He cleaned up her cup and sighed. He didn't understand it and didn't know if he would. She was forbidden to him. If the town found out what thoughts had just been running through his mind, he would be cast out of Stars Hollow. Sighing again, he walked out from behind the counter and cleaned up more tables.

She walked out of the diner and tried to push the image of him out of her head. Shaking her head she walked to her car and got in. Instead of turning it on, she sat for a few minutes thinking about the look he had given her. It was a fiery passion that was quickly replaced with confusion. The passion was something she had never seen in him before. Blinking hard to replace the vision of his eyes with the reality of the car she was still sitting in, she turned the key and drove away from the diner.

II.

The night was busy approaching and he was busy trying to get the diner closed. Silently he cursed being alone and not having help. People were busy eating and leaving so he wasn't surprised when he heard the door jingle for the hundredth time that night. He was however surprised by the body that sat in front of him at the counter. He looked up from refilling the salt shakers and the event from the morning came rushing back to him. In an attempt to act normal, he got her the customary cup of coffee and went back to work, trying his best to not meet her eyes.

She sat and drank her coffee slowly. When it was gone, she got herself a refill. Walking around the counter, she poured her coffee in a slow manner. When she turned around she almost ran right into him. Startled, she spilled the coffee down the front of his shirt. He grimaced in pain from the heat. She picked up a rag and started to dry him off, but the electric feeling came back and sent shivers up her spine. He backed away from her, visibly shaken more from her touch than the coffee. Still backing away he ran upstairs to change his shirt.

The diner was almost empty now. A few couples still remained, but most of the diner was cleared out. Cleaning up after herself, she poured her second cup again and went back to her barstool. Brushing himself off, he came back downstairs in a new shirt and picked up a rag. Careful to avoid her, he walked out to the tables and began taking dirty dishes to the back and wiped down the tables.

She remained sitting in her seat even after the second and third cups were gone. For reasons she didn't know, she waited until the last couple left the diner. No one thought it was odd that she was the last to leave, that she was there after closing. Everyone knew it was customary for her to stay in the diner after the blinds were drawn and the sign turned over. So she stayed.

He was closing the blinds as the last couple left and turned around to see that she was still there. She was studying the menu as if she didn't already have it memorized. An image flashed through his mind and he quickly shook it off. He silently told himself to not go there again. He shouldn't be thinking like this... not about her. He risked everything to think about her like that. Her life would be sent into a spiral downwards and everyone would blame it on him. She had to stay off limits.

Maybe she felt his eyes on her. Maybe she just wondered where he was. Maybe all she wanted was to see who remained. Whatever it was, she turned around on the barstool, her skirt wrapping itself tighter around her thighs when she did and her eyes catching his. They had sin written in them and she turned back around, letting the skirt loosen up. He had noticed the way how the skirt moved and turned around to finish closing the blinds, adjusting himself so she wouldn't know how aroused it had made him. Again, she couldn't know. No one could. He didn't know what was wrong with him today. Maybe he was sick.

This entire time they hadn't spoken to each other. She just continued to drink her coffee and read the menu. Before this he had just been too busy to say anything to her. At least that is what he told himself. Now he didn't know what to say to her. He went into the back and started to clean the dishes. Slowly the pile of clean dishes grew. With every dish he tried to polish it and make it sparkle. Mentally, he was trying to do the same thing. Every thought he had about the woman at the counter was to be cleaned up and put away with all the other clean thoughts. Heaven forbid they go too far.

III.

The dishes were clean and an hour had passed. She was milking the last of the coffee and staring into space. She would have to go home soon and he would have to go to bed soon. He looked at her cautiously as he put everything away. She was pulling money out of her bag and placing it on the table. She didn't look up at him as she made her way to the door. He followed closely behind her to unlock the door for her. The closeness made her heart race and she was so sure that her breathing had become so shallow that even he noticed it.

He sucked in his breath when his arm grazed hers as he reached in front of her to turn the lock. He hoped that she wouldn't notice how badly his hands were shaking when he removed his hand from the door. He was about to turn around when he noticed that she was relocking the door. Confused he opened his mouth to ask her if she wanted more coffee. Instead of getting the chance, he felt her mouth touch his. She pulled away, her eyes frightened and asking if that was okay. He stood in shock, still at war with himself. He couldn't ignore the sensation jetting up his spine. He looked at her and pulled her into a harsh kiss, one full of the furious passion he has felt that morning with the first cup of coffee.

She leaned into his body, grabbing onto his shirt as he pulled her away from the door and towards the counter. Dishes that still needed to be put away sat in a pile next to the register. He pulled her behind the counter and still kissing, they found themselves laying on the floor. He opened his eyes when she began to undress him, lifting his shirt and pulling it off. The cap came with it and they were thrown to the side. He kissed her neck as he removed the sweater that she wore. He was amazed at how beautiful she was. He knew it was wrong to think that she was beautiful like this, but he didn't care anymore. He knew that if the town found out that they spent the night on the floor of the diner they would have his head, but he didn't care anymore.

He slid his hands up her stomach until they reached her bra. It was lacey and didn't hide the fact that her nipples were hard. He lightly flicked one with the pad of his thumb and pushed the wire up and over her breast to expose it. It gave him pleasure to see it and he greedily took it into his mouth taking the nipple into his teeth and slowly pulled at it.

She groaned and slide his pants off his body and removed her skirt herself. He took the hint and removed her bra and panties, as well as his boxers. He quickly ran upstairs and returned with a condom, putting it on as he returned to her.

IV.

The counter still held the clean dishes and outside people passed the diner without giving it a second thought. Inside the sweat was building and the clothing was strewn across the floor and hanging off of handles. The empty coffee cup sat forgotten next to crumpled money intended to pay for it. He was still thrusting himself into her, unaware of the minutes that ticked by. His body was wrought with pleasure and he could hear her moans getting louder as he went faster. His climax was hard and he missed hearing hers over the sounds of his own. He collapsed onto her still heated body. He whispered the one name he had desired all day.

"Rory."

She answered with a statement that had never sounded so great until that night.

"Thank you for the coffee, Luke."

With that, Rory rolled him off of her and got dressed, leaving Luke on his floor.


End file.
